Separate Paths
by thedoc617
Summary: What if Scully had practiced as a doctor after the movie. Her encounter with someone from the past.


  
  
Title: Separate Paths  
Author: Doctor C.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files, Chris Carter and 1013   
productions do. but if I did, Mulder and Scully would be   
together and live happily ever after.   
Summary: What if Scully had become a doctor after the movie. Her encounter with someone from the past.  
Spoilers: X-Files Movie: Fight the Future  
Category: Story, Romance,   
Archives: Gossamer, but anywhere else please email me  
Note: As always, dedicated to Didi, the person who lead me to become a phile, Didi, it's Doc, and thanks  
Feedback: I would LOVE it. Comments are always welcome. Please email me at laura_c@imagin.net   
  
  
  
"Doctor Scully, please come to trauma room one, doctor   
Scully, please come to trauma room one." The voice on the   
loud speaker called. Dana Scully was in the middle of   
having lunch with her fellow colleague and friend, Molly.   
"Well, let's go. I'll tell you more about Mulder later. I   
guess you have heard enough about him, you can't stand any   
more." She said as Molly laughed. She hit the elevator down   
button, and the two doctors stepped inside.   
  
  
"Okay, what have we got?" Molly asks as Dana gets gloves   
"GSW to the right shoulder, right now he is John Doe. He   
works for the government. The FBI from his jacket." The   
paramedic said as he held up a battered and bloody navy   
blue jacket with yellow FBI letters.   
"Also, minor contusions and abrasions all over his body."   
The paramedic said, but Dana blocked that out of her mind.   
Her mind was on the patient. His soft, hazel eyes. His hair   
slightly in his face, waiting for someone to push it back   
for him.   
"Oh, God." Scully whispered. She immediately got into her   
"doctor mode. Freaking out only slightly.   
"Molly, can you get a special agent Fox Mulder's records   
from Washington?" she asked, Molly looked at her, pained,   
and did as she was told.  
"I need 50 Megs of atropine and 50 of morphine. Now,   
people, I want it right now." She yelled as the nurses put   
in the IV faster that you can say "Ice Queen."   
"Decreased breath sounds on the left. I need an intubation   
tray." She yelled, as she was given the supplies. She stuck   
the Endotracheal tube down his throat to help him breathe.   
"He's in V-Fib." The nurse yelled.  
"Give me the paddles." Dana yelled as she was handed the   
paddles and the gel.  
"Charge to 50, CLEAR!" she said as the paddles shocked his   
chest and made him go up like a rag doll. Nothing.  
"Charge to 100, CLEAR!" she said as she shocked him again,   
and heard the faint beeping of the monitor.   
"We have a rhythm." The nurse said as she breathed a sigh   
of relief.  
"Let's get him up to surgery." Dana says as she pushes the   
gurney toward the elevator. She looks down to the patient's   
pale, sickly face.  
"Oh Mulder."  
  
  
He was in surgery, and it had been three hours. She waited,   
as family in the waiting room. She knew she had a shift,   
but she couldn't leave him, not when they had come so far.   
She then heard the chief of staff clomping down the tiled   
floor like a Clydesdale. This man was ten times as worse as   
AD Skinner. Skinner was an angel compared to Dr. Ruffner.   
  
"Dr. Scully, why are you just sitting there when you have   
patients to see?"   
"Sir, my patient is in surgery, and..."  
"You have many patients who come in and out of surgery,   
what's up with this one? If this patient reminds you of   
another family member, than I will..."   
"Wait!" A voice says, as Dana and Dr. Ruffner turn.  
"Sir, Dana is the only family to this man. He used to be   
her partner at the FBI." She said, trying to convince him.  
"Sir, I will take Dana's shift. This man needs her, she is   
his last chance." The gruff doctor sounded grim, but he   
then finally nodded.   
"Very well, as for you, Dr. Lynch, your shift starts in   
fifteen minutes." He said as she sighed.  
"And ends in 50 hours. Good day." He said as he walked   
away.  
"Oh, Molly, thank you so much. How can I ever pay you?" She   
said as Molly grinned.  
"How about you finish telling me the story of you and   
Mulder going to the Arctic." She said.   
She told her, about the case and she wasn't so anxious.   
"You love him, don't you?" she asked and took Dana by   
surprise.   
"I, I, I..." she stuttered.  
"Dana, I don't know Mulder personally, but what you tell me   
about him, he seems to be a pretty nice guy. And I do know   
you. You glow when you talk about him. You smile more, and   
you have that feeling all day long. Now that you have the   
chance, tell him, Dana. Tell him because you may never get   
another chance. Tell him before it's too late." She said   
getting up.   
"I wish you the best of luck." She said, as she walked   
away.   
  
"Dr. Scully?" she heard her name and turned to see Dr.   
Goldman, the surgeon on call. His face was grim and   
serious. Dana feared for the worst.   
"We were able to get the bullet out, successfully.   
Unfortunately, his heart stopped in the middle and   
thankfully, we were able to revive him. The only thing was   
that he was deprived of oxygen for a few minutes. We don't   
know when or if he will wake up. He is in ICU 3 if you want   
to see him." He said. She thanked him, and went to the   
room. She glanced at the chart at the foot of the bed and   
then excused the nurse taking vitals.   
"Mulder, it's me. You probably thought you would never hear   
that again. I'm a full time doctor now, I do what I love. I   
help people. She grasped his hand in hers, just like   
always. She kissed his forehead.  
"Mulder, you need to wake up. We need to make amends to   
what we left. Not a day goes by when I don't think about   
what would have happened if I didn't quit." She smiled and   
thought. "What would have happened if that bee didn't sting   
me." She whispered. "I always pick up the phone to call,   
but I am afraid that you will be mad at how we left things.   
Mulder, it's been a long time. Too long." She sighed again   
she was tired. Still grasping his hand, she fell asleep her   
head resting on the mattress.   
  
When he woke, he saw red. Not blood red, but auburn red.   
The red he thought he would never see again. He knew   
instantly who it was. He put the hand that she wasn't   
grasping on her hair, stroking it as memories flood back   
into his mind.   
"Mulder!" she cried as she hugged him daintily, so not to   
cause further injury.   
"I thought I would never see you again, Scully." He said.  
"I have thought about it, ever since you came in. I want to   
go back. That is, if you'll have me?" she said, grinning.  
"Why the sudden change of heart Scully?"  
"Because if I quit now, they win." She said with a smile   
"If I quit now, we walk away. And I can't do that."   



End file.
